dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Ki Crits
Critical Strikes - The hit tables are as follows 1-10 Left leg 11-20 Right leg 21-30 Left arm 31-40 Right arm 41-50 Stomach 51-60 Chest 61-70 Back 71-80 Groin 81-90 Neck 91-100 Head (*) Severe Burn - This causes 5 HP dmg every round and is doubled every time hit - HTH damage - *Head* 1. Severe Burn (*) 2. Skull Fracture - 50% Chance of losing 2 int permanently (if you roll a 1, you go into a coma for 10 days) 3. Amnesia - Roll a 1d100 and that's the percentage of memory you lose.(i.e. if you roll a 100, you lose 100% of your memory) 4. Vaporized Head - Your head is gone, instant death *Neck* 1. Severe Burn (*) 2. Collapsed Trachea - Your trachea was pushed inward, 2 mins to live from lack of oxygen. 3. Vaporized Neck - Your neck is gone, instant death *Arms* (finges, hands, upper/lower arms, shoulder, ect) 1. Severe Burn (*) 2. Vaporize - That part of your body is gone. -50% strike. *Chest* 1. Severe Burn (*) 2. Broken Ribs (1d4 ribs are broke) -15% to dodge, -5% to strike per rib 3. Broken Sternum -49% chance of punchered heart. you have 10 minutes to live, -49% chance of punchered lung. you have 10 minutes to live. -2% chance that it missed all major organs, but you are imobile, and 25% chance unconciousness you have 2 hours to get to a hospital/tank or die. 4. Vaporized - The blast went through you and splattered your guts on everything within a 10 ft. radius instant death. *Stomach* 1. Severe Burn (*) 2. Internal Rupture - severe internal bleeding, and you throw up for a round -20% to dodge, -10% to strike *Back* 1. Severe Burn (*) 2. Dislocated disc(s) -paralized for 1d3 rounds, -50% dodge, -25% strike 3. Nerves destroyed -you can feel nothing, the benefeit is you can feel no pain, the detriment, you feel nothing at all. 4. Paralized permanently -49% chance from waist down, -49% chance from waist up, -2% chance completely 5. Vaporized spinal cord -dead as soon as you move/are moved, unless you are moved via telekenisis, and placed in a tank, or taken to the hospital, then you'll still probably die. *Groin* 1. Severe Burn (*) (HP loss doubled) 2. Damaged testicle - You drop to the floor and are esentially paralyzed, unless your stress level is at 5, you can't attack. -50% chance that only one, instead of both, Testicles is no longer useable 3. Destroyed Testicle - One of your testicles is completely destryoed, and no longer exists (it was shoved up so hard it ripped off and is somewere floating around in your body, or it was ripped off outwardly) X. Vaporized Testicle - your testicle or both have been evaporated into nothingness. 3 rounds for pain. -5 strike and dodge, other privelages i will leave up to you to figure out *Legs*(toes, feet, lower/upper legs, hips, ect.) 1. Severe Burn (*) 2. Vaporize - That part of your body is gone. -50% dodge.